Traditionally, providers of voice over Internet protocol (“VoIP”) services provided a “closed” system that allowed only proprietary VoIP hardware to operate within the VoIP service provider's networked infrastructure. Recently, other VoIP service providers have provided “open” systems that allow general VoIP hardware to operate within the VoIP infrastructure. One problem with “open” VoIP systems is that VoIP hardware, such as a VoIP-enabled personal computer (“PC”) or a VoIP-enabled mobile device, must be specifically configured for only one individual VoIP system, resulting in VoIP users (“users”) that are segregated to a particular VoIP service provider and/or requiring a VoIP user to purchase an additional VoIP-enabled device to operate at each “open” VoIP system.